Valkyrie Virus
The Valkyrie Virus, also known as the God Virus, is a genetically-engineered species of virus that was capable of reviving hosts from otherwise fatal injuries, effectively granting biological immortality. People who had the virus in their system became essentially indestructible (though they could still pass out from bullet wounds). The virus was intended to enhance the body's ability to survive serious injury using enhanced regenerative capabilities. However, it was found that the virus had a side-effect; the virus also enhanced the darker qualities of an individual, as well as aggression. This meant that hosts that had been injected with the virus were more irritable and were much more aggressive than a normal human. In addition, in uncontrolled doses, the virus would cause rapid mutations in order to better protect the body during harmful situations. History The Valkyrie Virus was discovered by accident by Tyrone A. Mitchell, a scientist working with Atlas Biomedical, who was researching a cure for Ebola at the time. During an experiment seeking to create a cure or inhibition for Ebola, they sought to create a serum that suppressed or killed Ebola virus cells. However, when tested, the serum mutated with the Ebola virus, creating physical mutations that led to test subjects exhibiting superhuman levels of strength and regenerative abilities. In addition, when large doses were administered, the virus would cause people's physical bodies to mutate as well. Kyle Bates found this out the hard way when he was injured during a trip to Brazil, which turned into a war against the illegal organ harvesting trade. Out of desperation, he injected himself with a sample of the Valkyrie Virus after suffering gunshot injuries during a shootout with armed gunmen. He passed out, only to awake moments later suffering random painful convulsions throughout his body. Eventually, he transformed into a biological monster; when angry, Kyle found that the muscles in his body would bulge outwards, resembling a tumor within his body, and right arm would enlarge, with his shoulder possessing a large tumor resembling an eyeball. In this state, Kyle also found he had an extreme bloodlust that would make him angrily lash out and violently attack anybody he perceived to be a threat. Desperate to control his mutations, Kyle admitted himself to a nearby hospital, seeking a way to suppress the violent urges within him. He was given an inhibitor by a former colleague of Tyrone's, which greatly suppressed the mutations, though the viral mutation itself was permanent, as there was no cure available for the virus. Following the exposure of the scandal involving the Valkyrie Virus to the public, Atlas Biomedical moved remaining samples of the virus to Brazil, where they sealed the virus away in a secret laboratory built in the Amazon jungle. Effects As explained above, the Valkyrie Virus hardened the host's immune system and made the body effectively invincible against blunt force weapons and firearms, although hosts could still pass out if injured enough times (they just couldn't die, often resulting in episodes of agony following injuries prior to being healed). The virus could also grant regenerative capabilities, although these regenerations weren't without painful side-effects; the virus caused painful convulsions at times while the body's mutated immune system went to work reparing damage on the body. Treatment Currently, there is no cure for the virus, though one can take either painkillers or inhibitors to suppress the mutations and make them less frequent. Category:Objects of interest